


r.i.p.

by truth_seeker_1789



Series: Suptober 2K19 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Crowley Deserves to be Loved (Supernatural), Crowley Has a Friend, Crowley gets a hug, Crowley is Worried for his Friend, England - Freeform, Established Relationship, Gen, Post-Divorce, Rochester - Freeform, Suptober (Supernatural), Suptober 2019 (Supernatural), Time waits for no one, crowley is loved, platonic, the world has changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: "The world had changed, though much remained the same."Crowley finds comfort in your consistency.





	r.i.p.

*

The world had changed, though much remained the same.

Majestic cathedrals that had once towered above all other structures were now overwhelmed by high-rises and modern artwork, though their mighty foundations had yet to crumble, magnificent columns and lead glass and iron chains still holding strong throughout the ages.

Colossal castles that had once served as impervious fortresses had fallen to corrosion, behemoths hinting at celestial ordainment succumbing to the unstoppable conquests of time, though some fragments remained, symbols of past tribulation, of the bloody journeys undertaken to secure perceived autonomy.

Roman roads and ancient arches and devious dwellers still dotted the landscape, some scarcely more than phantasmic remnants of a far more glorious age.

Most unchanging, though never truly the same, were the waterways, carrying filth and forgotten trinkets to the sea, artefacts that would one day be studied by more superior races.

It was near one such waterway that he finally found you, forlorn features focused on the Medway, your back turned against the corpse of the stronghold, eyes drawn to corroded debris scattered among the shallow waters.

He approached you quietly, silently studying the slope of your shoulders, noting the changes made to your hair and choices in attire. It was with bitter resentment that he accepted yet more changes made in the past few years, yet more factors he had no say in suggesting they be altered once more.

It seemed despite your differences, despite his departure, despite damning the Devil and dooming his dominion, you still possessed the ability to sense his presence, disheartened gaze brightening significantly as you turned from the object of your consternation, very aura lightened by his arrival.

He was helpless in the face of your affection, drowning in the kindness behind your smile and the soft embrace you offered.

A rarity, in his line of work, finding someone so unruffled by knowledge of his identity, fully tranquil with his companionship.

You trusted him wholeheartedly, a humbling token of your regard that oft left him wondering if he truly deserved your confidence.

Though it had been nearing the second year since your last conversation, you exhibited no shyness, old patterns and routine playing out in a familiar dance that immediately soothed him.

There was a heaviness to your heart however, a flutter of pain to your eyes that summoned his curiosity.

He confided in you, seeking any advice you may have to offer for his conflicting interests, offering his support in your pursuit of your dreams.

At long last, when the conversation had cycled through, he pressed for information about those others you so passionately cared for- family and friends and, tragically, a former lover?

You spoke with sharpness, the caustic coating to your tone reflecting in your features. The fool- for could they be anything else?- had caused you harm, seeking unions outside the oaths you had pledged to one another.

He pondered briefly on the torments he could provide them on your behalf, cruel fantasies cut short as your intonations darkened with each passing syllable.

Your wrath took him by surprise, your vengeance already affecting the traitor's career.

Such simple misdirects had forced their entire lifestyle into mere shambles of former security.

The most frightening part of your revelation was revealed with the carefree dismissal of your own callousness, a bark of laughter carrying on the easterly wind.

"Hey man, R.I.P." You paused, expression darkening and words lowering to a rumble reflecting your remaining rage. "They should have known better than to fuck with me."

An uncomfortable wariness was soon breeding distrust in his conscious. For if you could rip asunder all certainties from one person's life, the life of someone you had once vowed to cherish until your dying breath, what damage would you wreak upon those without such protections?

Many things remained the same, but it was with a begrudging acceptance that Crowley acknowledged that even the most steady and stringent of consistencies will often change too.

For now however, he vowed to savour whatever tenderness still remained within your possession.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another piece that didn't go remotely the way I planned, and now I'm overwhelmed with nostalgia for merry ol' England.
> 
> Perhaps one day I'll get to stroll along the Medway again. Perhaps.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
